


Mipha's Disgrace

by MasterXploder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, I hesitate to say furry because zoras don't have fur, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting, Zora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: Link has taken on the task of defeating the lynel terrorizing Zora's Domain, with Mipha following along. Unfortunately, she did not relieve herself beforehand, but she will never do something like that next to her beloved hero. What is she to do about her predicament?This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised.





	Mipha's Disgrace

Zora’s Domain was the most beautiful place in all of Hyrule. At least, that’s what Princess Mipha believed. She might have been a tad biased in that regard, having been born and raised within its mountains her whole life, but she couldn’t imagine anywhere else possessing the same level of beauty to her. The way the sunlight glistened off the scale-like constructions, with crystal-clear water rushing, cascading, and trickling all around its walls, there was no place she felt more at home.

At the moment, however, all that water was not a particularly appealing sight or sound to her.

“Mmm, I must start scheduling more breaks in my duties,” Mipha muttered to herself while she briskly made her way across one of the domain’s many walkways, a slight stiffness in her stride. The morning had been a busy one for her, what with her training as the domain’s appointed champion as well as the general preparations for defeating Calamity Ganon. Now that she was by herself for the first time since leaving her quarters that morning, she had become aware of a discomfort growing between her legs. How she had not noticed it before, she could not say, but it certainly had her full attention now.

Mipha was not about to deal with this burden in her bladder any longer than she needed to. She picked up her pace a little more, her goal being her bedroom and the water closet within. It was not very ladylike to think so, but she had no doubt it would feel quite nice to sit on her more personal throne and rid herself of all that unclean water and waste. She was quite looking forward to it, if she had to be honest with herself.

“Lady Mipha?”

Which made it difficult to hide her disappointment when someone called out to her.

“Oh! Um, y-yes?” Mipha stood up straight and turned around, wearing a smile no one could tell was not entirely genuine. She made eye contact with the servant standing before her and asked, “Am I needed for something?”

The servant bowed. “It seems we have an unexpected visitor to the domain today.”

“A visitor?” Mipha raised an eyebrow. It was odd that she would be getting told about such a thing in this manner. “Have you informed the king or any of the other advisors?”

“Yes, and they asked me to inform you as well,” replied the servant, “Our visitor is the Hylian Link.”

“L-Link!?” Mipha could not hide the surprise and excitement on her face even if she wanted to. “Y-You mean, the appointed champion of Hyrule himself?”

“Yes, my lady. It seems he is here as part of his training, particularly in lance combat and swimming.”

“I… I see,” Mipha said, trying to put some restraint back into her posture and voice. “Has he been waiting long?”

“Not very, my lady. I informed the king, but he is currently busy with his advisors, so I came to you. Link still waits at the plaza by the main fountain.”

“Then I shall go to him at once.” Mipha bowed. “Thank you. You may return to your normal duties.”

“At once, your grace.” The servant returned the bow and turned around to leave.

As soon as he had gotten far enough away, Mipha let her smile come back in full force. One of her favorite Hylians was here today out of the blue? If not for her fatigue from training, she’d have sworn she was dreaming. If by some chance she actually was, she had better get moving and meet him before he woke up, she figured.

And so, Mipha set off towards the plaza with a noticeable stride in her walk. If she had moved any quicker, she likely would have been skipping to the fountain. Not that she would ever do that with so many onlookers; the thought alone made her blush.

In no time, she had reached the plaza. There he was, standing in front of the fountain, looking with appreciation at the domain’s majestic buildings. Already Mipha felt a flutter in her heart as if she was a teenager fawning over a crush. It was not too far from the truth, she supposed.

“It is always a pleasure to see you, Link,” Mipha announced. He turned to her, his blue eyes making contact with hers. She may have years of training in formalities, but those eyes and smile of his always made her feel like a blushing schoolgirl.

She knew Link was not one for words, so Mipha cleared her throat and continued. “Though I am sad to say we have not prepared a proper welcome for you. You have caught us at a particularly busy time. That said, I am certain we can provide a meal and some lodging for you if you give us the time-”

“Watch out!”

This shout from a random zora put Link and Mipha on alert, looking every which way for the cause for alarm. They soon got their answer, for an arrow with a golden tip struck the ground nearby, causing a surge of electricity to erupt from the spot. The other zoras immediately ran for whatever cover they could find as a second, third, and fourth shock arrow landed, creating crackling lightning all around.

No words needed to be exchanged. Link and Mipha put their backs together, Link drawing his weapon they lifted their heads up to look for more arrows before they or anyone else would receive a deadly shock. No more came down, however; instead, a distant but powerful roar bellowed from the eastern mountains, then everything was quiet once more.

“Not again,” mumbled Mipha as she returned to a relaxed stance. She turned around and saw Link putting away his sword and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry you had be here for that,” she spoke, “This was certainly not the kind of welcome we had in mind for you.” Seeing no change in Link’s demeanor, she continued. “We have come under attack by a lynel recently. It seems it has happened upon a quiver of shock arrows, and it’s been using them to try and force us into providing it food and other necessities.”

Mipha paused to look at one of the arrows in question. The lightning had long dissipated, but she knew far better than to even go near them. “A single touch of a shock arrow can be enough to seriously hurt a zora, or even kill. We have not given into the lynel’s demands, but its attacks grow worse by the day. I fear it won’t be long before someone…”

Not wanting to think of that outcome, she looked back at Link. He did not need to say anything, for Mipha could see it in his eyes: that quiet determination he would always get before a fight. That said more than any words could.

“Link? Are you certain about this?” she asked. “We could never bring ourselves to place this burden on a visitor, and...”

Mipha trailed off again as Link had already responded by walking past her and towards the stairs that would lead to Ploymus Mountain, not a single bit of hesitation in his stride. Her advisors would likely have considered that rude, but Mipha could not help but admire his dedication. No one else but the Champion of Hyrule would immediately set off to help others all on his own.

No, not alone, Mipha realized. She could not let him take on the lynel alone, not when she could help him out. While her weapon of the choice, the lightscale trident, was unfortunately being repaired after becoming chipped in her training, her healing powers could still save his life if he were seriously hurt in the fight. Besides, he would likely need directions on how to get to the lynel’s home in the first place.

Mipha took her first step towards Link, but gasped as soon as she put her foot down. The motion had caused an unpleasant signal to be sent from her bladder to her brain, reminding her of the bathroom visit she had neglected. “Oh dear,” she muttered. It had been hours since she had last relieved herself, and the pressure had grown to be quite uncomfortable. Knowing now that she would probably not get another chance to pee for a while only made that feeling worse.

She shook her head and stood upright. She was the appointed champion of the zoras; she had far more important things to worry about than being able to use the washroom. Picking up her pace, she set off after Link, focusing her thoughts on the lynel and how they could defeat it and save her kingdom.

 

* * *

 

At least, that’s what she tried to do.

The zoras had never carved a proper path all the way up to Ploymus Mountain, as they had never needed to. No one really had reason to go there, and the zoras could simply swim up there via the waterfalls leading to the top. That was something Mipha would have to address when she returned to the domain.

It was not the effort that worried Mipha. Swimming up the waterfalls was akin to a light jog for her, and while Link had to scale the cliffs by hand, his stamina seemed limitless with the way he effortlessly climbed up. In truth, she fretted over the time it took to scale these cliffs, with every passing minute making her bladder feel a little heavier and bloated. All the rushing and falling water was certainly no help, either. She may be a zora, but even she wasn’t immune to their suggestive powers.

Shaking her head again, Mipha tried to refocus her attention once more. Before her now was Lulu Lake, home to the last of the waterfalls leading to Ploymus Mountain. One last swim, and all the water would be behind them, letting her focus on the lynel at last. She looked up to the sheer cliffs and saw Link nearing the top, having almost scaled the whole thing in but a couple minutes.  Is there truly any feat he cannot accomplish?  thought Mipha.

She had better make her way up to meet him at the top, she figured. Stepping into the cool waters, another pang of discomfort rang from her groin, causing her to wince. The idea had occurred to her of relieving herself while Link was busy climbing, possibly even let go once she was waist-deep in the waters. However, she simply could not bring herself to do it with Link near her. Perhaps it was vanity, pride, or just a shy bladder, but to do that around the object of her affection was just… unthinkable. She would grin and bear it while by his side, then use the facilities back home like a proper lady. Anything else was unacceptable.

With that in mind, Mipha waded into the waters and up to the waterfall, letting her scales grow used to the waters again. Taking a breath, she dove under the surface, then shot up the falls like a rocket, bobbing and bending with the waters with an elegance befitting a princess of the zoras. In just a few seconds, she had already launched past the top of the falls, spinning in the air to right herself before landing squarely on her feet, her body perfectly upright.

“Ah!”

Not for long, however.

She felt it the instant she hit the ground: a dribble of liquid much warmer than from the waterfall escape from between her legs, going straight down with no barriers to absorb it. In an instant, Mipha clenched the muscles in her groin tighter than before, preventing anything else from leaking out of her. 

The damage to her mental fortitude, however, had already been done. Suddenly, the possibility of reaching a bathroom all the way back in the domain was looking highly unlikely now. As reluctant as she was to the idea, she would have to find a reason to get away from Link and answer nature’s call in its domain.

But a glance to her side showed her that Link was looking right at her, and the panic in her mind came back.  He… didn’t see it come out, did he? No, he couldn’t have, not with the rest of the water… right?

“Eh heh, s-sorry if I worried you there. The landing was a bit rougher than I expected,” said Mipha, returning to a more refined posture. “The lynel’s den is just up ahead. I’ll show you there.”

At once, Mipha walked forward before Link could respond, as unlikely as it seemed. She kept her walk as inconspicuous as she could, but Mipha knew there was a bit of stiffness now. Her only hope was that Link was paying more attention to the surroundings than to her, in case the lynel was nearby.

A short time later, and they had reached the summit of Ploymus Mountain. A plateau with several rock structures jutting out from the ground greeted them, but the lynel was nowhere to be seen.

“This is where the lynel has been nesting,” said Mipha, “But it would seem he is not home right now.” She was not entirely certain how to feel about this development. Their lives were not in immediate danger, but that also meant they would likely have to wait for him to come back. Her leak had shown that her time until she could no longer hold was slowly but surely running out.

She took a step forward, intending to see if the lynel was not hiding somewhere, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hmm? Yes?” she asked, turning back to Link.

Mipha then saw the rare sight of Link’s lips moving. It took a moment for her to process that she had the honor of hearing him speak. He had such a lovely voice, she wondered why he would rarely use it. Unfortunately, what he had to say did not make her happy in the least.

“T-Turn back?” Mipha responded in shock. “You… can’t mean that, surely?”

She had hoped Link was joking, but knew better. Link was not the jovial type, and the stern look in his eyes was all she needed to know that he wasn’t becoming one now.

“I can’t just leave you here,” said Mipha, “I know I’m unarmed, but what if you got seriously hurt, and I wasn’t here to heal you? You could… mmm!”

No, not now! thought Mipha as another wave of pain hit her, this time forcing her to close one eye and bring her legs together. She certainly didn’t need to give Link any more cause for concern, but these shockwaves were not doing her any favors. Already, Link was lifting his arms and stepping towards her out of concern. 

As much as she wanted to be in his arms again, she had to stand tall and strong for both their sakes. “I… I’m fine, truly,” she responded, taking a step back. “You don’t need to worry about me. I can stay out of sight while you fight the lynel, but I must stay with you-wwwhahh!”

Before she knew what was happening, Link dove forward, plowing into Mipha and sending the two of them into the ground. The hard impact coupled with the shock of being tackled out of nowhere proved too much for her muscles to absorb. Another spurt of yellowed liquid escaped from her, a bit more than the previous one, before her muscles could clamp back down to hold back the flood.

Just as Mipha was about to ask what compelled Link to do such a thing, a loud and familiar crackle of electricity lit up the ground nearby.  Another shock arrow? But that means…

A monstrous roar was all she needed to confirm her fears. Both Mipha and Link turned towards its source and found what they came looking for. The lynel clutched its bow in its hands while sporting a furious sneer across its face. That arrow was clearly not meant to be a warning shot.

The two champions wasted no time scrambling to their feet as the lynel reached for its quiver. Link unsheathed his weapon, the legendary Master Sword, along with the Hylian Shield and raised them to show that he was ready to defend the two of them. As much as Mipha wanted to fight by his side, she knew that without a weapon of her own and with her bladder fit to burst, she would be of no help to him.

Thus, her only choice was to retreat and find somewhere to take cover while Link battled the beast. Looking around, she spotted a rock pile near the path that lead back down the mountain. It was large enough keep her covered so long as the battle did not spill over to her side. She turned to the pile and took off, one hand between her legs while she shot Link a glance. Their eyes met for a moment, exchanging what they needed to know far faster than words could communicate, and they nodded in understanding as they enacted their plan.

Reaching the pile, Mipha turned around and hunkered down, subconsciously pressing both hands to her groin while she watched the battle begin. She had expected Link to be proficient with a sword, but what she saw could only be described as poetry. Every swing of his blade, every parry with his shield, every flip and jump to avoid the lynel’s attacks, all were executed with such expertise that Mipha could not help but stare in awe.  I really am hopeless around him, aren’t I?

“Oh!” Yet another wave of pain, this one making Mipha double over with her legs pushed together as much as she could.  No, I mustn’t falter here! she yelled in her head as every last bit of strength she had went into keeping her personal dam from cracking any further, let alone bursting wide open.

In her desperation, a thought occurred to Mipha. Link was occupied with battling a monster on the other side of this rock, and the chances he would look over and see her were slim. Could she not simply squat and release all that burdensome waste while they continued fighting? A fierce debate erupted in her mind as she weighed the decision: Let go and risk being seen in such a vulnerable state, or endure it just a little longer like the champion and princess she was?

Before she could make that decision, the roar and stomps of the lynel got her attention again. Looking back up, she saw it charge around to her side of the rock. Standing back up with her hands still glued to her groin, she was prepared to run again and get away from it, until she noticed Link riding atop its back. The lynel bucked and kicked as hard as it could, but Link would not be dislodged from his spot, all while he dealt numerous slashes to its back and withers. As the lynel gave one last buck, Link launched himself up and over the monster’s head, landing right in front of it. A glow appeared on the Master Sword as Link twisted his body, then unleashed a spinning swing that struck the beast hard across its midsection.

All went quiet for a moment as the lynel stood motionless, its mouth agape in visible pain. A quiver then ran along its horse-like legs and they buckled immediately after, the beast’s upper body slumping over with its eyes falling shut.

Mipha could have almost cried at that moment. Success was theirs, and with that, the opportunity to squat and let out a waterfall just as loud and mighty as any other in the domain. Before that, however, she needed to check Link for injuries, if he had any.

While Link put his sword and shield away, Mipha mustered every last bit of strength she had to stand up tall and walk towards him. Each step sent another wave of pain through her, making her stride undoubtedly stiff and strained, but at least Link was not looking at her for much of it.

As she got closer and Link turned to smile at her, Mipha found she did not have the strength to look him in the eyes, so she focused on the lynel instead. Having never seen up so close before, she had to admit they were quite fearsome. That Link stared this beast down and battled it without any hesitation spoke volumes of his courage.

But then she saw the beast’s finger twitch ever so slightly. Her reaction was instant and certain.

“Watch out!” was all Mipha had time to yell as she dove forward, wrapping Link around her arms and launching the two of them away. Milliseconds passed like minutes in the time they were off the ground, the lynel’s razor-sharp blade coming to within a hair’s length of Mipha before whooshing past, leaving only the feeling of a slight wind across her back. For a moment, soaring through the air, Link in her arms, Mipha felt weightless, like a piece of wood adrift in a limitless ocean. There was a strange bliss to it, despite avoiding a deadly blow not even a second ago.

Gravity quickly brought that moment to an end. Mipha and Link soon hit the ground with a hard thud, their momentum and the incline of the path sending them tumbling down the mountain. Nothing seemed to make sense to Mipha as she jerked and slammed against hard ground and a warm body, the world spinning around her while she held onto Link for dear life.

This, too, was over as quickly as it started. They now lied only a short ways down the path, their heads swaying in dizziness. It was only after Mipha shook her head to regain her focus did she realize she was lying on top of Link. She had never so much as shaken his hand before this; it was enough to turn her cheeks as red as her scales.

But there were more important things to worry about first. “L-Link? Are you alright?” asked Mipha, looking right at him.

Link blinked a few times and focused his gaze onto Mipha, lifting his head and smiling a bit in response.

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that,” she replied. “I’m sorry about the tumble there. I didn’t mean for us to fall that far, just enough to…” Mipha suddenly lifted her head and looked back to the lynel, remembering it was still there. The monster let its sword fall outs of its grasp before collapsing completely, its eyes rolling up into its head.

It took a couple seconds for the feeling of victory to sink into Mipha. They had skirted danger and defeated the monster that threatened her home, with hardly a scratch on either of them. That was more than enough reason to be content with their performance.

Looking back to Link, she could see he was smiling along with her. Their eyes met, and the surrounding world faded away in Mipha’s mind. Lying here on top of Link, sharing their body heat in the sun, both tired from their long walk and battle, Mipha was in a state of pure happiness.

But then her eyes and mouth opened wide in horror as she felt a different kind of heat. A wet heat, pooling around her loins and spreading to her thighs, along with the feeling of something being rapidly pushed out of her body in that region. In all the chaos, she had somehow forgotten about how close to bursting she was. Against her wishes, her bladder had decided enough was enough, and chose this exact moment to release its contents.

“Ah… aaah!” Mipha groaned, her body frozen in place while she unintentionally answered nature’s call right there and then, the slight noise of water spreading across clothing and onto the ground having reached her ears. Where there was clarity in her mind just a moment ago, now there was a mess of conflicting emotions. The lovely feeling of relief clashed with the embarrassment of losing control, and Link was there to witness it all, his mouth opening and cheeks turning rosy as he figured out what was happening…

No, not just witness, she finally realized. With her on top, there was another person being covered with her pee. The very last person she wanted this to happen to, no less.

“G-gah!” Mipha scrambled off to the side of Link, her limbs flailing about while urine continued to escape at a steady pace. Unable to stand upright in her state, she frantically crawled away, leaving a wet trail along the ground and panting all the while.

It was not until she was clear of Link that Mipha stopped her crawling. Not that it made her feel any better; the damage had been done, and was still being done to herself, for that matter. With how soaked her legs felt already, there was little point in maneuvering into a proper squat, let alone trying to stop herself from peeing any further.

All that was left was to accept her failure, and all the humiliation that came with it. Lifting herself onto her knees with her feet to the sides of her bottom, Mipha sighed, closed her eyes, and hung her head as she let her bladder finish emptying. Even after all she had let out prior, it still took a while for her pee to come to an end. It was more than enough for a golden puddle to grow a good deal outwards from her rump, fully covering the front of her legs and feet.

But soon enough, the puddle stopped growing, and Mipha could no longer feel anything coming out. It was done, and in the worst possible manner. Kneeling in her own waste, Mipha could not imagine any princess of the domain before her in such a disgraceful state. She had to try and save some face if she still wanted to call herself a champion.

Mipha opened her eyes with the intention of standing up, only to lose that drive upon seeing Link standing before her. What drew her gaze was not his face, but the wet patches on his tunic and trousers. Seeing her crime for herself that close up was too much for her to bear.

“Link,” she started, not daring to give him any eye contact, “I’m… so sorry.” She wanted to say more, anything else to maybe diminish this humiliation, but did such words even exist? If they did, she would never think of them in such a distraught state. Then again, this shame was entirely deserved, she supposed. She had been careless, stubborn, and unreasonable, everything that a champion should not be, and her friend paid a gross price for it. He would probably never look at her the same way again, and she would just have to live with it.

Or so she thought. Through her tear-obscured vision, Mipha could just make out a hand held in front of her, its palm facing up with the intention of her to grab it. Her gaze trailed up his arm and onto his face, where she found a smile lacking any judgment or disdain. Of course he would be compassionate even now; it was just who he was, she reminded herself. It was enough to make the corners of her lips pull upwards as well.

Placing her hand in his, she allowed him to pull her onto her feet. Now face-to-face, she could not hide the redness in her cheeks, but somehow, standing in her own urine, she found the courage to talk again.

“I… er, that is, the zoras all cannot begin to thank you enough for helping us slay this beast,” she began. “I am not sure how we can repay the huge debt we owe you now.” Looking down in modesty, she noticed the wet patches on his clothes once more. “Well, I think I know how we could start.” She returned her gaze to his. “What say you and I clean ourselves up back at the pond first? It is the least I can do after…” she trailed off.

Link only nodded in response.

Mipha allowed a light giggle to leave her throat.  Does this mean I will get to see Link without a shirt on? Oh my... “Then we ought to get going before they’ll have to make you a new tunic,” she concluded, turning back towards the pond. They set off, leaving Ploymus Mountain, along with the defeated lynel and her puddle, to the elements once more.

 

* * *

 

Standing atop the divine beast Vah Ruta, Ploymus Mountain seemed so quiet now from Mipha’s view. She imagined the only sounds that could be heard there were the wind sweeping across the ground and the occasional wild animal moving about. Looking in its direction always brought back memories of that day, prevailing over the lynel, tumbling down the hill, the pleasant warmth of being so close to Link and the shameful heat of wetting herself on top of him.

Of course, she could not feel that warmth now, nor would she ever feel it again. The sensation of touch had been lost to her for so long, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to move through the waters and have the cool, gentle breeze lick off the last few drops of a swim. She would never smell anything again either, be that the clean air of a lake or her own urine.

Mipha looked down at her hands, now with a green aura and transparent enough to see through. Death was a strange experience, to say the least. She had thought she’d be filled with sadness and regret, and it was there to an extent, but there was a quiet peace to it all as well, keeping her patient and hopeful for the final clash against Calamity Ganon.

Perhaps it was her memories of Link that gave her the will to persevere long after her body was gone. All she needed to do was think of the short time she got to spend with him, and her resolve to see her destiny to the end would return. She would always cherish her memories with Link, even and especially her one moment of disgrace.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Captain L for editing, and for everyone on omorashi.org who voted to make this my first story of the year.


End file.
